


Lovely

by WorksBiWriter



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Catherine goes by Catherine/Cathy, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mentioned Anne Boleyn, OOC, Romance, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard, fuck it they are, in my defense I wrote this in Aug 2020, kind of, like she's only mentioned once, not like pronouns but in names, tbh they're kind of OOC, they also know that the other also likes girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorksBiWriter/pseuds/WorksBiWriter
Summary: Catherine finds a drunk Anna in the party after their 1st concert. Things take a turn when feelings are revealed.This Pairing: *7 works only*My brain: Don't you fucking dare.Me: Welp, I guess I have to make some content here.(There's not much of a summary because a) I suck at writing summaries and b) This is my first time posting)
Relationships: Anne of Cleves/Catherine Parr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first work in ao3 because I'm too scared of posting anything. I want to help fill this tag in and try to get more people to make more fics for this pairing please I'm begging you- 
> 
> Anyways enjoy!
> 
> Please tell me if I made any spelling mistakes so I can correct it.

“Oh, honestly, Anna,” Catherine’s exasperated tone brought a massive, face-splitting smile to Anna’s face, “How much alcohol did you drink?”

They were currently at the after-party celebrating the success of their 1st concert.

“Oh come on Cat-” _burp_ “Cathy, loosen up.”

“No thanks, Luv.” Catherine froze and berated herself for saying that. _‘Focus! You’re supposed to be stopping Anna from doing stupid shite, not flirt with her.’_

“Aww. You called me lov-“ Anna let out a loud burp. 

As much as she didn’t want to give Anna the satisfaction, Catherine couldn’t help but smile.

“You, miss, are very drunk,” Catherine replied with a chuckle.

Anna's smile very suddenly faded and she stared intensely into Cathy’s eyes.

“You have the loveliest eyes, Cathy.”

Catherine blushed, “Like I said, very drunk.”

“No! No, Anna. I mean it. They’re so… so…” Anna paused for a moment, trying to come up with the perfect word to describe her eyes before she another dangerously wide grin exploded on her face and snapped her fingers “Lovely!”.

“Oh. T-thank you, Anna.”

“And do you know what else is lovely?”

“What is, Anna?”

“Your brain. Fucking lovely!”

Catherine’s smile grew a little wider, “Thank you, Anna.”

“And your heart. Brilliant!”

Catherine giggled, “I’m glad you feel that way but you should probably get some rest now.”

“NO! I’m not finished.” Anna’s visage turned very stern once again, “Your kindness, your courage, your loyalty, your compassion, your wisdom, your love. Lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely!”

“Thank you, Anna,” Catherine responded in a very small voice.

“You really are brilliant, Cathy."

Anna turned her head to look at her feet and seemed to shake herself out of whatever state she was in. 

“Hello,” her voice was slurred more than before, “Do you know-” _burp_ “Catherine Parr?”

Cathy raised an eyebrow, “I might do.”

“Well, when you see her...:” Anna paused as though she was expecting to burp again, but nothing came, “Can you tell her how lovely she is?”

Cathy blushed again. She knew, despite Anna’s very drunken state, she really meant every word she said, “I’m sure she’ll appreciate you saying that.”

Anna nodded vigorously, then continued in a whisper, “If only she knew…”

Catherine perked up. 

“Knew what?

“How much I love her.”

“An-”

“But she wouldn’t. Not me. She’s too perfect for someone like me…”

“An-”

“She’s so pretty, but she doesn’t even know it…

“Ann-”

“So lovely, so brilliant…”

“Ann-“

“Do you know that she’s publishing her book? Amazing.”

“Anna!”

“I’m not sure how it’s possible for me to love her as much as I do but… I do!”

“Anna!”

“I don’t think she is even interested in me…” She was looking at the floor, shuffling from foot to foot. 

“ANNA!”

Cathy suddenly grabbed both of Anna’s shoulders and made Anna face her. Anna’s eyes widened, as though seeing her for the first time. 

“Cathy…”

“You should tell her,” Anna’s beaming smile could light up Anne’s soul, “You should really tell her. She’ll want to hear it.”

“Cathy?”

“Yes, Anna?”

“I love you.”

It was as if there was a searchlight capturing Anna in its beam as Cathy smiled the widest smile England had ever seen.

“I love you too, Anna,” 

A beat of silence. “May I?”

Catherine nodded as Anna’s lips suddenly captured hers. Groaning silently as Cathy gently bit her bottom. The kiss was sloppy, intense, and perfect. Anna let her hands wander dangerously down Catherine’s lower back- before Catherine suddenly pulled away.

“Promise me one thing, Anna.”

“Anything.”

“Don’t forget tonight.”

Anna pulled back and stared intensely into Cathy’s eyes, looking the most sober she ever had been.

“Never.”


End file.
